A Shirtless Eli in My Bed!
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: Just a little story about the promo for part two of season 12 promo! The scene where Clare's mom walks in on them.
1. Chapter 1

_A Shirtless Eli in My Bed!_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: Just a little story about the promo for part two of season 13 promo! The scene where Clare's mom walks in on them._

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

Date:September 27, 2012

**A/N: So, I've been wanting to do this since the first promo came out... Anyway, on with the story! Also, originally I was going to make it a one-shot but now I want to make it a mutliple chapter story...**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

Chapter 1

I pulled away from the kiss with a huge smile on my face. "Eli, can I stay the night tonight? Will your parents care?" His faces brightens with joy and mischief, before pulling me towards the door.

"I'll call them on the way to the after party." He says and sees that I was about to make a comment, but made me stop. "Clare, I'm the director, I have to go for at least ten to fifteen minutes tops." I sigh and nodded my head as we walked out to the parking lot and into Bullfrog's car. "My parents said that I've been so good with doing my therapy and taking my medicine, that I get to drive this to all of my showings." He puts the car into drive before pulling through the parking lot and then onto the street. I was watching house after house go by before I asked where the after party was at. "Tori's house, remember she's the niner that played the Nurse and she is Tristan's best friend." We sit in silence for about ten more minutes until he finally pulled up into the Santamaria's drive way.

I look at their house with surprise before turning towards my boyfriend. "Is her family rich or something?" _**(1)**_ He shrugged as he turned the car off and we walked towards the door. We didn't even have to knock since someone had posted two signs onto the door.

The first one had been: _Degrassi's Romeo & Jules After Party!_

And the second one was: _We owe it all to our favorite director... ELI GOLDSWORTHY!_

I have only seen Eli really smile about four times, well now five... The first time he ever said "I love you" with me saying it back, when we got back together, when I told him "I love you" since we have gotten together, the first time he has actually said it with words, which was tonight and this moment right here. _**(2)**_ "Well, let's go in and have you see all of your fans," I say with a smile. Eli smiles and laughs with me as he opens the to where it look like the party started. We were barely in there for three minutes when one of the cast or one of the crew members came up to us.

"Eli! You're here!" A small niner greeted with a huge smile on her face and a tall boy with brown hair behind her.

My boyfriend chuckled and greeted the girl. "Of course I did, Tori but I can't stay too long. I just wanted to tell you all hi and make a speech before taking Clare home." He said with a wink directed towards me.

"Oh, of course! It will be late soon... I know my parents want everyone gone by midnight, one at the latest. Oh! I feel so horrible! Hello, I'm Tori Santamaria and you must be Clare Edwards! I have always seen you in the theater room seeing Eli before going towards another class." Tori said very fast before talking once again, "And this is my boyfriend, Zig Novak. Zig, you know of Eli, but this is his girlfriend, Clare."

I smiled at the two niners before speaking, "It's nice to meet both of you. Tori, you have a beautiful house and I really do wish we could stay for the whole party."

"Oh, it's fine! We are also going to have another one after the last showing! Um... I know Adam, Imogen, Fiona, and Tristan were looking for you, Eli. They are all somewhere back there... Oh and I know Jenna and Alli were hoping Clare was going to be here... Alli was worried about something." Tori says before pulling Zig away to find her friend's.

Eli turned towards me with a smirk on his face. "Okay, you go find Alli and Jenna, see what is making Alli so nervous and I'm going to find and speak with everyone, then call my parents to see if you staying is okay, and then I'll make my big speech before we leave. Okay?" I nodded my head yes and leaned in to give him a small kiss before trying to find Alli and Jenna.

While I was looking for them, I texted Katie for a very hopeful request in my mind. **Katie, what are you doing tonight?**

It only took about five seconds until my phone buzzed in my hands. _Um, right now, I'm hanging with Jake until my 11 o'clock curfew, you?_

**Well, I want to stay at Eli's tonight... To kind of make up for missing his play tonight and also because of my stupid plan... Nothing would happen, because I don't even think we are ready for those next steps yet... But anyways... I need an alibi to tell my mom.** I text back as I look for Alli or Jenna's head in the crowd.

_Sure, I can do that. So, do you know if you are staying yet?_

**Nope... He has to call his parents to ask... They have become way more strict since the last time we went out... I'm sure he will tell them what had gone on with Asher and I will be allowed to.**

_Okay, text me, and I'll make sure Maya doesn't say anything. "See you tonight." _She sends me once I finally found Alli and Jenna. "Okay, why are you so worried?" I call out to Alli as I made my way over to them.

"I was worried because I thought you were going to do something stupid!" Alli shouted at me.

Jenna looked confused considering only a few knew what Asher had done to me. "Don't worry... I was but I talked myself out of it... And Jennifer and I are going to the police tomorrow." Alli sighed and I decided that Jenna needed to know. "Asher, my boss at the Interpeter, had kissed me and then tried again before getting me fired." Jenna, Alli, and I started to talk about what the trial will be about when my phone buzzed. _Clare, my parents said it was fine for you to stay over. Also, they know about the Asher thing... I had to tell them because they wouldn't have allowed you to stay other wise. I'm about to make my speech in the main room. Love you!_ I smile before texting Katie my answer and my mom that I was going to Katie's house before we waited with battered breath for Eli to make his way to the radio to turn it off and speak.

"Okay, I just want to say this year, this play was a whole lot better, mainly because I was taking my medicine and I had all of you here to help my keep my head. So thank you! Also, I'm so glad that all of you were able to give me your time for this play. I know this play has received a lot of hate and you guys might have gotten a lot of hate too, I'm talking mainly about Dave and Tristan. Thank you guys for having to put up with all of the small minded students that roam the halls of our school. You guys mean so much to me and I hope you all realize that every single one of you has helped me get into NYU even more. Thank you and goodnight!" _**(3)**_ Eli ends with a smirk before coming over towards me, to grab my hand before we run out. "My mom said she left you a pair of pajamas for you on my bed." He said as opened the door for me. "I'm going to sleep on the couch, to make you feel comfortable. I bet these past few weeks, you have probably felt weird with me touching you."

I didn't say anything until we were on our way towards his house. "Eli, you were seriously one of the only guys I didn't mind your hands near me because I love you. And can you not sleep on the couch? I already feel bad for the fact that I missed your play and that I almost put naked photos of myself on his computer... I hope you know that so far you're the only guy I want to see me naked or topless..." _**(4)**_

Eli was quiet for a few minutes before pulling into his driveway. "Clare, I'm really glad you didn't do it... I love you."

"I love you too." We lean in to kiss each other lightly before he got out and opened my door for me. "I hope you don't mind that Katie knows. She's my alibi for the night and early morning, since she is taking me to the police department tomorrow." I said as he opened the front door for me.

As we walked up the stairs, we were quiet. "Clare, I want to be there tomorrow... I have to be there for you... Also, there's an extra toothbrush in there, it's blue." I smiled at him and picked up the pajamas before making my way to the bathroom to change. Once I made my way back towards his room he had changed and brushed his teeth in his own bathroom. "I hope you don't mind that I sleep shirtless when it's hot in my room." _**(5)**_ I smile and shake my head no as I laugh and get in his bed.

We were laying down and the silence was killing me. "Eli?"

"Hmm?"

I roll over with a sigh, "Kiss me." Of course Eli never needed a second a asking from me. As we kissed, I felt his hands on my waist. "Eli, you do know you can touch me," I say as I pulled away for a breather.

"I can?" He asked very nervous, most likely because of what happened with Asher and the fact I have never asked him to do so before. I decided that I needed to take control before placing his hand on top of my pajama top. _**(6)**_ After that, he was all over the place. One hand was almost always playing with a breast and the other was wrapped up into my hair. We were probably making out for a while with his hands on me when one slowly started to move towards the hem of my pajama top. "Can I take this off?" He asked with a shaky voice.

I sighed and looked into his eyes, "I might be ready for you to touch me, I'm just not ready for you to see me topless or naked... Those pictures could have ruined my life if they made it on to the Internet. But you can... Um, feel underneath the shirt..." He smirks at me before slowly moving his hand underneath my shirt and up to my uncovered breast.

"So, you go bra-less at night?" He asked with another smirk and I rolled my eyes as I pull his face to mine. We made out for at less another thirty minutes before the long day we had knocked us out. _**(7)**_

**A/N: So... There you go...**

**(1) She is rich right?**

**(2) Not sure if this is true...**

**(3) I really feel like Eli would make this speech...**

**(4) Not counting Jake, because well, at this moment, Eli is all that she wants...**

**(5) We all know this from the second episode of this season...**

**(6) I really can't see her taking control...**

**(7) I know the ending came like THAT, so I'm sorry...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sure this wasn't how the show played the Eli shirtless in Clare's room, oh well... I haven't watched part B because we had a house fire and have been living in a hotel that doesn't have teen nick. Okay, so, I have nothing else to say...**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

Chapter 2

We came slamming into his bedroom, kissing up a storm and kicking the door shut. A week had passed by and none of said week was spent making out - none at all! Moaning, I end up pushed against his door. "Too long, way to fucking long!" He pants against my ear before moving his lips down to my neck.

"Don't I know it!" I moan and tilt my head - to give him a whole lot more room. "Eli, please-" I stop as another moan flew out of my lips. "Please...bed." He nods and we stumble across his room until I land on the bed with him on top of me.

Eli's lips find mine once more as his hands crawled their way under my shirt to my breasts. "Okay, remember, tell me if you don't feel comfortable. That's all I ask from you." I nodded my head before just before latching my lips on to his neck and biting hard, then sucking. "Oh my! Saint Clare is giving me a hickey! Do that mean I can give you one?" Rolling my eyes, I pulled away before pulling his lips down to mine. We continued kissing lazily, as his hands slowly slid down my body and to the hem of my shirt before tugging on it. "Can I take this off?"

"Only if it means I can take yours off as well." I say with a nod and a kiss to his cheek. A smirk fell onto his handsome face and he sat up.

"I want you to go first, since you have seen me shirtless before..." Eli said with another smirk, remembering the night I stayed at his place a month ago - after the opening night of the play and finding out that Jennifer was also molested by Asher as well. Since then we have made out a lot with feeling each other up and normally during our make-out sessions my bra comes off but never my shirt... But I was ready for that next step in our relationship - though that wasn't the only step I was ready to take.

After each and every make-out session, we always stopped right when they were getting way too hot and heavy. Like a week and a half ago, we were making out and I could feel his hard...um, member right at my um...private part and then he started grinding against my center, giving both of us the most wonderful friction. But then my mom called saying I needed to be home from Eli's in twenty minutes because she needed help on dinner. During the whole phone call, he was still grinding against me and kissing and nibbling on my neck - which made it **VERY** hard to talk to my mom without giving away what was happening on my side of the phone call.

So, slipping his shirt off, I made up my mind that no matter what, I would not walk away unsatisfied today. Sitting up, Eli slides my blue blouse off and then tugs on my black tank top. "You can do this one as well Eli..." He nods nervously before pulling it above my hair, messing my perfect - well not so perfect anymore - curls up.

"Um, uh, can I also take your um...bra off?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

This would be the first time seeing me topless and also bra-less for him and also the first time since Julia... Just knowing that I could be compared to Julia in this way made me not want to say yes; but I took a gulp of air before speaking. "You can...but not yet? I just...I really want to kiss you right now..." Smirking, we sink back onto the bed with our lips fuse together and our tongues moving in sync.

After a couple of minutes, I felt his right hand go behind my back before messing with the clasp and pulling the straps down. He sat on his knees and stared down at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, so I started to move my arms over my breast when he stopped me. "Don't, Clare, you don't need to hide from me. I love you and I mean damn, your beautiful - inside and out."

"God, I love you!" I moan as his lips met mine once again and his hands went up to cradle my breast. He started the fondle them before trailing his lips down my neck and towards my breast. His lips went straight to my nipple on my right breast as his left hand traveled to the left - where he pinched and rolled it. "Oh...my...**GOD**!" I screamed and he change the position of his lips and hands, to give the other breast the same treatment. The pressure was becoming too much for me - feeling Eli poking me where I needed the friction the most, to the wonderful things he was doing with his mouth and fingers - were driving me crazy, so I started to slowly push my hips into his.

Eli moaned loudly before grabbing my hips and started grinding into me fast. "God, Clare... I'm so damn close!"

"Eli, please, for the love of God, touch me!" I moaned out as the friction brought me closer to my peak. Thankfully, Eli knew exactly what I needed and he gave it to me all right.

His hands traveled to the button of my jeans before popping it open and unzipping them. "Clare, um...do you want to cum in your pants and underwear or do you want me to take them off?" I thought about it before getting up and holding my jeans in place as I went to find what I needed. "Wait, Clare! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" His voice trailed off as he saw two of his towels in my hands.

"I'm not ready for you to see me yet...but I don't want to, um, cum in my pants. That would probably be the nastiest thing to go walking out in." I told him as I came back to sit down with one of the towels wrapped around my lower half. "Um... You can take my pants and underwear off I guess...but try not to look, please." He nodded and closed his eyes as he pulled down my jeans and underwear at the same time. Once my jeans and underwear were pushed off the bed, Eli's fingers traveled slowly up my parted legs before making their way to my center.

This was the first time I had ever felt this great, this amazing! His fingers were skilled and knew where to hit to make me feel the most pleasure. All of the times I have done this since the night I had spent the night, I always felt awkward and weird and non-pleasurable - and never found a release, but he really knew his stuff.

Moaning, I pulled his head towards mine for a kiss as his right hand worked fast on both my clit and my um...center while his left hand went back and forth with my breast. "God Eli! Oh my!" I moan as he bent his finger to rub against my walls before adding a second finger. After a while of fast penetration and adding another finger, I felt the coil in my stomach tighten. "Eli, I'm...I'm so, so close." The pleasurable pain was becoming too much when the coil in my stomach exploded and I came with a scream. Eli helped me off of my high with his fingers moving slowly in and out of me before pulling them completely out and wiping them on the towel. "Thank you," I mumble against his lips before kissing him softly.

"Your welcome, Clare." He says with a grimace and adjusted himself.

"Eli, that other towel I brought out was to give you some relief for the hard on you're sporting." I tell him with a grin before pulling my underwear and jeans back on and saw that he had the longer one of the two I brought out around his clothed lower half. Smiling, I lean into him, to start kissing his lips as I started on his belt buckle and then his pants' button and zipper.

Sliding them off, Eli looks at me. "Clare you don't have to do this. I'm not making you."

"Eli, I **WANT** to do this. Now shut the hell up and enjoy this!" I say as I grabbed his member and started slowly moving my hand. Considering this was my first time ever doing this, I had to talked to Alli, Jenna, and Katie about how to go about it. They all said to go with felt right or even have him tell me what he liked and I would be good to go. "Eli, I'm a little unsure of how to make you feel great..." He nodded and placed his hand onto top of mine before slowly making a faster pace.

"Now, at times twist your wrist and when your hand is at the head of my dick, rub your thumb over it - to catch the pre-cum and use that to coat my member." He says before moaning and removing his hand from mine. "Stay at this pace unless you want to tease me by going slower and then speeding up." I nodded but decided to use that information for next time - because I would surely make time for a next time. After a while, I got the hang of giving him a hand job and I could tell he was enjoying himself from the many moans and groans coming from his lips. "Clare, I'm close." He called out and I started moving faster, tightening my hand before releasing and used my other hand to pull his head towards mine for a kiss. Not even a few seconds later, he was releasing my lips to let out a groan before coating my hand in his sperm.

I got up to wash my hands and carried my towel to place into his dirty clothes hamper. Coming out I see that he was still laying down but had cleaned himself up and pulled on his boxers and jeans. "Was that any good?" I asked as I cuddled into him after putting my shirt back on, knowing that if I placed my naked chest against him, I would want another round.

"More than good... What just happened was great, amazing... I love you." He replies before giving me a short, gentle kiss and getting up to pull his shirt on. I smile and roll up onto my side, closing my eyes. "Are you tired?"

Shaking my head, I replied with a simple no. "More of trying to remember every detail of today in my mind. And I love you too." He smiles and pulls me closer to him, so we could cuddle. We sat in that position before hearing my text messaging tone go off. Getting up, I receive it from my bag to see a message from my mom. "Ha! This time you didn't ruin any of our fun!"

"What does your message from your mom say?" Eli asks with a laugh.

Crawling back onto the bed and to his side, I placed my head onto his shoulder. "Oh, you know the same as usual when she knows we are hanging out alone. _'Clare, I need you home as soon as possible.' _Though this time she gave me no reason for me needing to get home _'as soon as possible.'_" We both sigh before deciding that I needed to leave.

"I'm not letting you walk or take the bus home alone." He tells me as we walk to the door. "I'll see if I can drive you home." He says as we see his mom pulling into the driveway. "Mom, can I drive Clare home?" CeCe nods before leaving the car on and taking the few bags of groceries in with Eli's help. Sitting in the passenger's seat, Eli comes and gets in. "Now off to your house."

The ten minute drive from his house to mine was way to short for either of us; but we ended up sitting right in front of my house. "I don't want to leave... I just wish we could stay in bed all day just holding each other."

"I agree. I love you." He says as he leans in for a kiss.

"And I love you," I tell him before leaning in the rest of the way. The kiss was gentle and sweet but was filled with so much passion that I knew neither of us could wait for our next alone time. Pulling apart, we say our _'I love yous'_ one last time and our _'see you later'_ before I stepped out and walked up to my door. I smile as I watch him sit there until I open the door and step in; that's when he drives away and I watch him with a secret smile on my face before going inside.

**A/N: Did this suck? I'm not even sure... Well, I know this is only have five chapters plus and an epilogue, so there are only four more chapters until this is done. Well, that's it... Please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo... I'm not real happy about Eli and Clare breaking up AGAIN...but I figure that I just needed to start writing this chapter even though I just don't care much for it anymore... I'm still going to continue with it because there are only two more chapters after this one and the epilogue. So...yeah... Maybe by the next chapter Eli and Clare will be back together and I'll be much happier.**

Chapter 3

I'm going through my locker pulling out my books for my homework for the night when Eli leaned against the locker next to mine. "Hello Eli." I say with a smile.

"Hi Clare. So, what's on the agenda for us tonight?" He asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

Shutting my locker, I turn towards him to answer. "I'm not really sure what we are going to do... I have homework I need to do, as do you if I'm correct...so, I guess homework and then we'll go from there." Eli nodded his head before throwing his arm around me.

"That's cool with me. I just love spending time with you." I smiled up at him before leaning in for a slow kiss. As we made our way out to the bus station, the warm spring breeze ran past my bare legs.

"I love days like this..." I tell him with a smile and lean against him as we wait for the bus. "Days where every thing is silent and the day is just warm enough where you don't need a jacket." He smiles at me before we stepped on to the bus to head to my house. The ride took only about five to ten minutes and when we finally got inside, I noticed that everyone was out. "It seems like we are going to be able to do homework in silence... So, my room?" I asked and he nodded his head yes before following me upstairs to my room.

Once in my room I sat down near the head of my bed and Eli sat down next to me. "So, what are you going to be working on?" He asked as he pulled out his Anatomy and Physiology book and notebook along with his English homework.

"Oh, just some math and history homework." I told him as I pulled out my books and homework as well before I started on my history homework. He nodded his head as he started on his English homework. Thirty minutes later, I was on my math homework and he was just pulling his anatomy and physiology homework towards him. "Hey, what is your class working on now?"

I look up and see his ever present smirk gracing his face. "How about I show you? It's more fun that way." I raised my right eye brow and tilt my side to the side, showing him that I was confused. That didn't last long...he pushed off all of our homework before leaning into me to start another wonderful make out session. He pushes me to lay down and I comply to him.

Pulling him on top of me, I feel his smile against my lips. Needing to breath, I pull away as his lips travel to the junction between my neck and my shoulder before he started to bite and suck greedily. "I...I do-don't under-understand h-how this is showing me." I gasp and moan. "Don't lea-leave a hick-hickey... They are extremely hard to cover up." His eyes glance up towards mine before he smirks once again.

"Okay... How about we lose a little clothing?" He winks at me before slowly pulling up his black shirt and then dropping it on the other side of my bed. This time it's me giving him a smirk before I lean up and start kissing his jaw line before making my way to his ear.

Grinning, I bite down on his ear lobe before whispering, "Why did you take your shirt off?"

"I took my shirt off because I wanted to take your dress off but I didn't want you to feel completely weird. So...um, can I...uh, take your dress off?" He asked me while staring only into my eyes.

Looking between my dress to his shirtless chest, I sigh before staring back at his eyes. "You have to take your pants off... That's the only way I'll feel comfortable." He nodded before getting up and helping me up as well and pulling my boots off.

"That is something I'm okay with." He smiled at me before kissing me gently. "Okay, are you ready?"

I laugh and roll my eyes before walking towards him and unbutton and unzipped his pants. "Now all you have to do is pull them off?" I say as he kicked off his converses and then pushed his skinny jeans down before stepping out of them.

Stepping towards me his arms wrap around my waist before pulling me softly into him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Eli. So, so much." I smiled before kissing his red lips. Feeling his hands travel down my body to the hem of my dress.

Staring into my eyes, he slowly brings my dress up before gently pulling it over my head, ruffling up my curls. "You are so beautiful, do you know that?" I smile before sitting back on my bed.

"Thank you." He smiles again at me and I pull him onto the bed. "But I really want you to kiss me right now." And he did.

We spent a while kissing before he trailed his right hand up my spine and unhooked my bra with some skill. Kissing down my neck, he made it to my breast before he took my right breast into his hand and took my left nipple into his talented mouth. After a few minutes, his hand and mouth switched places and I moaned out loud when I felt his right hand move down to my panties.

Helping him pull off my panties, I moan loud as he slide his pointer finger inside me before adding anther and scissoring them. "Eli!" I moan out. With his hand in my downstairs and his mouth and other hand on my breast, I'm in heaven.

Not really paying attention to Eli's actions, just loving the feeling he was giving me and when I felt his tongue on my little nub that he always pressed on to bring me pleasure, I shivered. "El-Eli!" I moan out in pleasure once more before I feel his tongue and fingers switch places.

With his tongue licking at my entrance, his right hand rubbing circles on my clit and his left working on my nipples, I come hard. He licks me until my orgasm is done and I sigh as he craws back up and kiss me on my forehead. "I hope you don't mind that I kind of...changed it up on you."

"No... I don't mind... But before I kiss you again, can you uh...go gargle some mouth wash?" He nods before pulling my robe on and going to the bathroom I share with Jake. "Okay... I can do this... I know he will probably say no and I will probably hate it but how will I know if I don't try?" I mumble out loud before grinning up at the ceiling.

It doesn't take him long before he's back and I had already pulled my dress back on encase Jake got back before we were finished. He's smiling as he walks back in before frowning, seeing that I was once again dressed. "Dammit! I knew I took it too far!" He groans before making his way to his clothes.

"Wait! No Eli, you didn't take it too far, I was more than okay with that! But I was worried about Jake coming home and seeing me naked... Now come sit down... I want to try something..." I tell him as a blush covers my cheeks. He nods his head okay before sitting at the end of my bed.

I fall to my knees, slide his black boxers down and slowly started rubbing my hand on his erection. "Clare..." He moans out and I smile before leaning my head down and sucking softly on the head. "CLARE!" My eyes travel up his naked body and I see how wide his are. "Clare, you don't have to do this... I'm cool with just a hand job or hell nothing at all... I don't want you to feel pressure into doing this."

"Eli, you didn't ask...and uh... I wanted to try... I'm not sure if I would like it but I know guys do like it, so yeah..." I tell him after I pulled away. "This might be a one time thing, so enjoy it."

He smiles and leans down to capture my lips before saying, "I love you, so much...and if you absolutely want to do this than okay..." I know at that I have a huge smile on my face before stealing another kiss. Moving my lips down his chest and to his penis, I felt him shiver in pleasure when I softly sucked on the head.

Deciding that it was probably time to get this started, I slowly took him in until I felt like I was going to gag. _Great... I have a gag response..._ I thought before pulling away and adding my hand to the extra length of skin and muscle. Once I got a hang of the rhythm, I actually felt okay... He wasn't trying to shove his penis down my throat and he definitely sounded like he was enjoying himself. He lasted about five more minutes before saying, "Clare...I'm... I'm about to cum." When I first decided to do this for him, I had thought about pulling away but I didn't pull away quick enough and got a mouth full of sperm before swallowing. Eli fell back onto the bed and smiled warmly.

"Eli, you should get dressed and I'm going to brush my teeth. I love you." I tell him as I stand up and walked out of my room hearing him breathlessly say that he loved me too. After brushing my teeth and using mouthwash, I walked back into my room to see him fully dressed with a lopsided grin while his anatomy and physiology homework sat in his lap. "Hey..."

He looks up and his smile gets even bigger. "Hey...you didn't have to you know swallow..."

"I know Eli and I actually wasn't planning on it but I didn't pull away in time and it's okay... Did you...did you like it?" I asked him as I grabbed my unfinished math homework and sat back down on my bed. Smiling, I saw how he fixed up my rumpled sheets and how he looked just straight down sexy with his hair going everywhere. "Eli, you hair is all over the place."

He laughs before telling me the same thing and then we spent the next couple of seconds fixing each other's hair. "It was amazing, Clare and I love you..."

"I love you too, Eli, so much." We smile at each other before falling into a comfortable silence as we get the rest of our homework done.

When we were finally done and were standing by the front door saying goodbye to each other, Jake walks in with a grin. "Hey Eli, leaving?"

"Yeah, I told Bullfrog and CeCe that I was going to be home for dinner. Clare, they really want you over some time next week okay?" He asked me and I nodded before giving him another kiss goodbye. "Cool, love you."

"I love you too..." I told him as he walked out and I shut the door after him.

Turning towards Jake, I see him grinning stupidly at me. "You two had sex or some type of sexual activity!"

"Jake! What! Why do you say that?" I asked him as I walked upstairs.

Jake walks to the stairs and yells up at me, "One, you two were both extra loving to each other than normal and two, you didn't actually denied it." Groaning, I slammed my door and fell onto my bed with a smile.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this totally sucked but I'm actually a very inexperienced person... So yeah... But I finally have it done which I'm happy about!**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, well, I really hate this story now... Originally it was supposed to be an one-shot but then it turned into six chapters! Now, though, I've decided to put Chapter 4, 5, and the Epilogue together because I feel like it and really want to finish this stupid story... Just because I hate it doesn't mean I want you guys too, feel free to love it... I just really want to work on other stories... On with the chapter!**

Epilogue

I was nervous. Giving up one's virginity makes someone like me shake with nerves. Setting up my bedroom up with candles and turning down my bed, I walked downstairs in my blue silk robe. I didn't want anyone to see my black, slight lace babydoll, I bought for mine and Eli's date tonight. "Clare, why are you in a robe?" Jake asked from the couch and caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Jake! What are you still doing here?" I asked as I check on the pizza I had in the oven.

Jake laughed as he stood up and stepped away from the couch. "I'm about to leave! Wait, are you and Eli going to do it tonight?" He asked me, which caused a blush to rise up onto my face. "You are!" Laughing, he grabbed his bag off the table. "Clare, don't worry about it! If Eli doesn't have any condoms, go to my room. There are some in by my bed in my night stand." Mortified I just point him to the door before sliding into a chair. "Oh, hey Eli! Clare is in the kitchen." I stand up before taking the pizza out of the oven and turning towards Eli.

"Clare, what's with the robe?" Eli asked as he came closer towards me.

Looking down, I sighed before walking towards him. "I'll show you in a minute but sit down. Let's eat and we can talk about some things." He nodded his head before we both sat at the kitchen table. "Um...so both mom and Glen are going to be out for the night, as will Jake."

"That's cool," he said as he pulled some slices of the pizza onto his plate. "What did you want to talk about?"

I looked down at my own slice of pizza before taking a bite. "Eli, you know how we have been doing a lot of after school activities with each other that I wouldn't do with anyone else?" He nodded his head yes and I went on. "Well...I'm ready to give myself to you."

"Clare, do you mean what I think you mean?" He asked me and I nodded my head yes. "Wow, Clare! I'm so excited that you want to share that experience with me."

I smile at him before saying, "I am too... So, let's finished dinner and then go up to my room."

* * *

After we finished dinner and threw away our paper plates before putting the leftover pizza into the fridge, we made our way upstairs. Walking into my room, I notice Eli trailing behind me with a ear-splitting grin. "I know you have been wondering what is under my robe... So here you go!" At that I unwrapped my robe before dropping it to the ground.

"Wow..."

"Is it okay?" I asked feeling a blush come onto my cheeks.

Eli walked towards me with a smile before saying, "Clare, you look amazing." With that he leans down to kiss me before leading me towards my bed.

"Eli, I love you and I know that I'm physically and emotionally ready to give you the most precious gift I can ever give you." I tell him as we look at each other with love shining in our eyes.

Eli nodded his head and once again leaned down to kiss my lips. "Clare, your first time might hurt, also once I'm inside you, I might not last long. So, tonight is all about making you feel comfortable and sexy...all about you." I nodded my head before pulling him closer to me for another kiss. "I love you Clare, so much." Before I could say anything else, Eli was moving down my body. He stopped when he got to the end of my babydoll. Pulling the dress up and over my head, he dropped it on the floor beside my bed. "So, so beautiful." He mumbled into my skin before taking my right nipple into his mouth and rolling the left between his fingertips.

"Oh Eli!" I let out a sigh. He looked up at me with a smirk before making his way down to my lacy boy shorts. Trailing them down my thighs, I feel his breath on my inner thigh and sigh. Instead of going towards my vagina, Eli comes back up to my face and kisses me softly.

I feel his fingers make their way towards my center before slipping in slowly. Eli's eyes didn't leave mine at all as he slowly added a second and then a third finger inside me while his thumb went to my clit. He knew exactly all of the right places to hit and soon I was flying off into space. "One down, one to go..." Eli mumbled against my neck before traveling down my body. I had an idea what he was doing but wasn't completely sure until I felt his tongue give a firm lick to my nether regions.

He kept flicking his tongue against my clit before adding one finger inside me to increase the pleasure. It didn't take him long to build up my orgasm and before I knew it, I exploded. I swear this time I saw stars! "Eli, it's time to get you undressed." I say in between pants. Nodding his head, he makes quick work on his jeans, boxers, socks and shoes as I pulled his shirt over his head. "Should we...should I get you off first?"

"It might help with me lasting longer..." He told me and with a nod of my head, I traveled my hand down to his penis.

Staring straight into his eyes, I continue going slowly before speeding up. I saw his eyes shut before he came all over my hands. As his eyes open, I see him smile before kissing my lips. "Do you have a condom on you?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Okay, you get ready, while I go and clean my hands." He nodded his head while I pulled my robe back around me before making my way towards the bathroom I share with Jake. After washing my hands, I look at myself in the mirror before saying, "Clare, you can do this. You are ready to share this moment with Eli and don't forget about how much you love him."

Smiling at my reflection, I walk back towards my bedroom and as soon as I walked through my door, all my fears disappeared. Shutting my door, I walk towards the guy I want to one day marry and sigh. "Eli, why didn't you put the condom on?"

"I wanted you to be in here when I did... Also, I was giving myself some time to recover from the hand job..." He smiled a shy smile before unwrapping my robe and pushing it off my shoulders. Pulling me onto the bed, he rips the package before rolling the condom on his erect penis. I pulled him on top of me as he said, "Clare, this is probably going to hurt, so I'm going to go slowly." I nodded my head before pulling him into a kiss as he pushes his penis in.

When we finally hit my hymn, he stops until I nod my head for him to continue. In one quick thrust, he's fully inside me and I feel a dull pain throughout my body. He stays put for a few minutes before I look into his eyes and nod. As he starts to thrust slowing in an out of me, I feel tears sting my eyes. "Clare, why are you crying? Are you in pain? I can stop!"

"I'm happy and there is still a dull pain but it's bearable. Please don't stop!" I moaned out and before I knew it, he was speeding up and hitting a spot inside me that made the pleasure outshine the pain. "Eli, please, faster!" He moans before speeding up and hitting that spot a little harder.

Moaning, I felt another orgasm come but before I could fall over the edge, Eli did. Once he was done shuddering, he blinks his beautiful green eyes at me before asking, "Did you find your release?"

"No, but just knowing we spent this together is more than enough for me to have another orgasm." He smiles at me before pulling out and throwing away the used condom. Pulling the sheets over us, I could feel how sore I was going to be in the morning before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, I rolled over and I kissed Eli on the lips. "Hey Eli, wake up. We need to get ready before my mom comes home." Seeing him smile, I get up and walk over to my closet before pulling clothes out and getting dressed. Walking back to my bed, I see him still laying down. I roll my eyes before throwing his pants and boxers at him. "Get dressed you idiot!" Eli rolled his eyes before getting up and pulling his bottoms on.

"Clare, do you know where my shirt is?" Eli asked as he flexed his arms. "You know you love seeing me naked!"

I rolled my eyes before finding his shirt and throwing it at him. "You know I love seeing you naked makes me feel." I say with sarcasm lacing my voice.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS!" I heard my mother scream before I jump and face her. "Eli, so help me God, you better leave right this moment!" I look at Eli before seeing him throw on his shirt on - inside out - and running out of my room with his converses in his hands. "Explain yourself, young lady!"

* * *

On Monday morning, I walk through the school doors with a frown on my face. "Clare!" Turning around, I see Eli running up towards me. "I'm so sorry!"

"Eli, it's not only your fault. We should have woken up sooner." I tell him as I give him a soft kiss.

He smiles before walking me towards my locker. "So, how long are you grounded for?"

"Until the end of school, but I was able to talk her into allowing me to go to prom... But I'm not officially ungrounded until May thirty-first." I told him as I opened my locker and started getting my books out.

He leans against the other lockers before saying, "That sucks...but I have a surprise for you." I look over at him before seeing him pull out a small box. "It's a promise ring..." He opens the box and I see a small band with tiny keys and dots going around it. "I know it isn't anything special but I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you and how one day I will marry you."

Slipping the ring onto my finger where my purity ring once sat, I lean up and kiss him. "I love you, Eli."

* * *

Months later, I walk out of the school happy. I was finally ungrounded and could spend my summer any way I wanted. Walking over to a bench, I wait for Eli, waving at some friends walking home. He was coming to pick me up before taking me over to his house before making our way to the graduation ceremony.

"Blue Eyes, you are finally ungrounded! What do you want to do after graduation? I was thinking about having some friends over to celebrate graduating and you being a free women today!" I roll my eyes as he pulls me from the bench and towards his graduation present from his parents, a 2012 black Mustang.

"Eli, I'm fine with anything tonight... I'll even lie to my mom, saying I'm staying with Alli and Jenna tonight." I tell him with a smirk as I get into the car.

He ran around to his side of the car before saying, "Well, I guess that means I need to stop at a convince store and buy some condoms." I roll my eyes before laughing as he drives off.

**A/N: Yay! This is finished! Okay; the outfits are of course on my profile and this is probably not that good... I'm actually doing a songfic for Maya and Cam, a sad one...but I just heard that song and new I had too. Until next time!**


End file.
